Time Traveling Freddie
by Lucille Brown
Summary: Freddie from Season 4 time travels to meet Freddie from season 1. Creddie.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except the plot.**

Freddie was standing in the hall waiting for Carly to come home, when a voice behind him said,''Hey, Freddie, where's Carly?''

''Oh, she's …..''

Freddie started as he turned to see who was talking to him and stopped talking when he saw who it was.

There stood a boy a few years older then him who looked like an older version of him.

The boy smiled and said,''Sorry about this, I couldn't call, I made a time machine.''

Freddie kind of nodded his head.

The older boy started to speak in Spanish.

''Estoy Freddie Benson.''

''I figured that out.'' Replied the younger Freddie.

For as you now have probably guessed the older boy was Freddie Benson from the future and the younger boy was Freddie Benson from the present.

''So, really we made a time machine?''asked the younger Freddie. ''Uh, yeah, and I decided to come back and help you out.'' Answered the older Freddie.  
Just then Carly came around the corner. ''Freddie..'' she started to say to the younger Freddie.

But she stopped when she saw Older Freddie. ''Hi, you must be Carly, I am Freddie's cousin.'' Replied the older Freddie.

''Yeah, I am…nice to meet you..Freddie's Cousin.''stuttered out Carly. ''Anyway, what were you going to say Carly?'' asked Freddie.

''Um… I forgot….Oh, Yeah, we need to rehearse early today for Icarly, I just called Sam and she is on her way over.'' Finished Carly.

She opened her door and went inside with the two Freddies following her. Freddie went to get a drink out of the frig while Carly talked to the supposed cousin of Freddie.

''So, Freddie's cousin do you have a name?'' He looked to Freddie for help. ''Fred-…''he started. ''Drink?'' asked Freddie trying to change the subject.

''Fredrink? Your name is Fredrink? Are your mom's sisters?'' asked Carly confused. ''Yeah, and our dads are brothers.'' Replied Fredrink. Sam came in.

She went to the frig. She took out some meat and noticed the two Freddies. ''What's up with the Fredork look like?'' she asked. ''You must be Sam.. I am Fredrink Benson, Freddie's Cousin.'' Answered Fredrink.

''Wow, you have a more idiotic name than Fredwad here.''replied Sam spitting out the meat she was eating. ''So, I have been told.''answered Fredrink , not in the least surprised. ''Well, I have to go upstairs and set up the equipment for Icarly.'' Said Freddie. ''Okay, we will be up in a few minutes.'' Replied Fredrink.

After Freddie had gone up the stairs, Fredrink turned to Sam.''Sam, Melanie says hi.'' He replied. ''How do you know my sister?'' asked Sam about to beat up Fredrink. ''Relax, I go to a boy's school across the street from her school.''answered Fredrink.

Then he followed Freddie up the stairs and said over his shoulder,''I am going to go help Freddie with the technology stuff.'' ''Wow…two Benson Geeks as if one wasn't enough.'' Commented Sam. ''Can you believe how much Fredrink looks like Freddie?'' ased Carly to Sam.

''Well, aren't their dads brothers?'' asked Sam. ''Yeah, and their moms are sisters but still I can't believe it. Fredrink looks like an older version of Freddie.'' Finished Carly.

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

''Come on, work time machine. Why won't you work?'' asked Fredrink to his time machine.

''You're leaving?'' asked Freddie who came into the garage where he had his time machine.

''Well, not now, but hopefully soon. I can only stay a little while.

I came only to encourage you to keep on loving Carly and give you some advice while you do.'' Answered Fredrink to Freddie.

Freddie sighed. ''I almost wish you weren't going back and you could become my big brother.'' Fredrink grinned,''That was our other secret dream wasn't it? To have a big brother.'' Freddie nodded. ''Wait, do you have Carly as our girlfriend yet?''he asked, excited.

''I wish I could say yes. But sadly, no, we don't. Although, I am telling you have something I won't tell you about to keep looking forward to. Do not ever give up on Carly. As long as you keep that in mind and remember there is something waiting for you in the future we still have chance.''replied Fredrink.

Freddie smiled at that. He knew that if tell people now what will happen in the future then it doesn't always work well. It is usually best to not tell people about the future. But he was still really glad that Fredrink told him even this because it helped not listen to all the negative comments said by Sam. He tried to ignore them but sometimes it was really hard.

''Do you think we will ever get her?'' asked Freddie. Fredrink grinned, ''From where I am all the future looks bright as always. We never know exactly could happen in the future. Now, of course, if we were in** The Kid** movie a third guy would show up to tell us we got our dog and the girl. But for now I think we can hope for the best.'' They both laughed.

**Please review. Sorry it is so short.**


End file.
